


Pint of Gin

by KryptidWriter



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Drinking, F/F, Light-Hearted, Willow is done with Luz's shit, everyone is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptidWriter/pseuds/KryptidWriter
Summary: An excitable Luz, cheesy jokes and drinks. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 13
Kudos: 254





	Pint of Gin

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is of age (expect for Augustus, he isn't allowed any bad drinks).

Luz lets out a crackle so loud it startles Amity who nearly spills her drink. The only intelligible thing she says during her fit of raging laughter is "Oh my god", before doubling over, tears streaming down her face. 

The rest of the partygoers- Amity included- are nothing but dumbfounded, watching Luz convulse on the ground. The night had been going smoothly, laughing and roasting marshmallows on the patio campfire. She'd opened several gifts from friends and a special gift from her mother for coming of age: a pint of gin.

Turns out, she's a very light drinker. 

Amity looks over to Willow, who sits causally near the fireplace handling sticks of marshmallows. She looks conflicted, uncertain if she should aid her friend or stick to roasting marshmallows. She's seemingly used to this kind of thing, she had presumed. Augustus wasn't far behind, drinking his fruit punch with a surprised but amused stare. His face was painted similar to that of a fox. 

Turning her eyes to her girlfriend convulsing on the ground, her siblings- whose faces were both painted white to resemble sheep- begin to nudge the birthday girl, jokingly asking if she needed CPR. This seemed to only increase her laughter. 

"What happened?" Willow quietly asked, popping a toasted (cremated, Amity would say) marshmallow in her mouth. 

Amity found her mouth moving, trying to find a reasonable explanation to the sudden bout of laughter. Instead, she starts sipping her drink, turning her head away. 

Augustus attempts to begin explaining, but his own laughter keeps interrupting his sentences. Why was he laughing? For no important reason. It was contagious, it seemed. 

Apparently, the twins and Luz had been chatting around the backyard sliding door when Edric had made a reference to something retaining their conversation (something about barbeque sauce?...) and that was hilarious enough for drunken Luz to collapse to a grinning mess on the ground. 

Because only Luz would find that funny. 

Thankfully, her mother seemed to be preoccupied talking to a particularly foxy older woman to notice her daughter at the moment. Which was fortunate, because the latina would have gotten a huge scolding for soiling her tux jacket and fluffy tutu with grass stains. 

A few moments later, Luz begins to calm down, and everyone returns to their activities before the interruption. Amity comes to her senses and makes her way towards her girlfriend. 

Luz is still giggling, arm covering her eyes as she chuckles. Her breathing was labored from the constant laughing, and tears still rolled down her cheeks. She senses her girlfriend staring down at her, and forces her eyes open. 

"Am- amity-" She said breathlessly. "Did- did you hear- Barbeque sauce on-" She wheezes again, rolling onto her stomach as another painfully long fit of laughter erupted from the girl. 

Amity feels she should do something, so she simply grabs a folding chair and props it besides her. Watching on and sipping her fruit punch. 

Long story short; Luz isn't allowed any alcohol anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> The joke is obvious, right


End file.
